


Blue Monkey

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sarah Polley's Projects, [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/)**open_on_sunday**  
> 

He knows monkeys are not blue, and some are larger than he can hold in his hands.

They smell, and are loud, much like his parents. They screech and wail, and cry, and laugh. They climb, and dive, and swing.

But this monkey is blue, like Xander feels sometimes on the inside. He wishes he could be blue on the outside, so people could tell when he was sad.

But Willow isn't other people. She can see his blue insides just like his pale, skinny outsides.

Xander tries not to be blue around her. Sometimes green, but hardly ever blue.


End file.
